That is why we live in Peace
by The- MillieIshtarMotou
Summary: A time of guns, gangs and gore...so how did they escape the darkness? DantexVincent A seriously belated birthday fic for Akoiage


Let me tell you a story…A one of passion and love…one of comedy and darkness…involving many faces of how we came to peace…

Hell 1984,

It was a time of gang war upon Hell's surface. A story of bloodshed, misery and pain. Guns, knifes and weapons of all sorts were used to kill or harm the innocent, so naturally, it was a busy time for the Queen of Hell. She was a teenage Vampyre with crow black hair. She wore a silvery grey bandanna covered in the patterned of spiders and webs. Her long black cape covered the ground as she stepped away from her throne.

She kept walking through Elm Street Hall until she came across the Room of Nightmares. She knocked on the door. Freddie Krueger, Marik Ishtar and Bakura Ryou had been best friends with the young queen ever since she was a princess.

Freddie was in charge of the Nightmare Deaths, Marik Ishtar and Bakura Ryou used Monsters from the realm to torture or kill. It was common knowledge in Hell, that the psychotic bastards were an item.

"Come in Millie, We've just finished for the day…" Freddie smirked.

"Good, because we're going top surface…to New York City…I've heard that's where the action is…" she laughed as her friends smirked.

The Hell's group of four stepped into the Heavy metal bar. The smell of stale sex, beer and cigarette smoke covered the atmosphere, A Silver haired man wearing a long red coat and a tiny brown tank tube top looked up into the eyes of his longer haired freakish friend.

"Well, Well, Well…" Bakura smirked. "If is isn't the Half-Demon from Devil May Cry"

Dante looked up from his beer. "Well, Well, Well…" He mocked. "If it isn't the fag from You-Gay-Hoe" He smirked.

Bakura laughed and pulled up a seat as he called over Freddie, Millie and Marik. The Queen of Hell had other ideas. "I'll join you guys over in a moment or nine…I've just seen someone." She explained.

A silvery blue haired female narrowed her eyes and tried to look unnoticed in the corner, she was wearing a long black cloak and sitting with two other females, one had long dark hair with red eyes and the other had short blonde hair.

"Ilixelm!" Millie called.

Ilixelm twitched and shuddered as the other two females looked over to the noise. "So much for being inconspicuous." Ilixelm muttered.

"You know her?" Larxene asked, eyeing the other up and down. Ilixelm nodded.

"Unfortunately I'm related to it…That would be my-" The Princess of Darkness was cut off.

"I'm The Queen of Hell…Distant Cousin to Ilixelm number Zero…" Millie sat down on the table and winked to the blonde haired woman. "Royalty runs in the family…"

Dante stood up and growled. "Ilixelm?"

The Princess of Darkness twitched. "You're an idiot…Millie…come on…Fiaxos…Larxene…battle position four! We may need it, no thanks to her… " She growled pointing to The Queen of Hell.

"What did I do?" Millie asked shrugging, completely confused to what was going on.

"Just shut up…" Ilixelm ordered. "For The Queen of Hell…you really are stupid." Larxene had taken the stance beside Ilixelm's right whereas Fiaxos had stepped beside Ilixelm's left.

The Half-Demon sneered and took out Ebony. "Okay Princess, tell your father that he can burn in hell"

I think not…I decide that…" The Queen had stepped in front of Ilixelm and glanced protectively to her cousin before glaring at Dante.

Dante smirked. "What are you…some kind of kid? Come on…isn't it time that you went to bed now Queenie?" He mocked.

The Queen of Hell twitched. Fiaxos watched with interested to what the Princess's cousin would do.

"You'd better watch that tongue of yours…You are a child of Hell, Dante, Therefore you are my responsibility…I could kill you off just like that" She clicked her fingers.

"Not without a fight kid." Dante ruffled her hair.

Suddenly it went quiet, all eyes turned to the powerful man that had just entered the bar. He looked like he had had just come out of the wars. The silent black haired man looked over to the Queen of hell, never breaking the silence. He bowed it was as if he was thanking her for something.

The Queen looked over to him. "Hey Dante…you could learn a lot from him" she smirked. Ilixelm rolled her eyes and jabbed her in the stomach. "Way to kill to the mood Ishtar" She whispered, glaring at her dangerous cocky cousin, who was now wincing in pain.

"Bow…Dante…to me and those around you…Do you not see the innocent blood you have spilt? Fighting is pointless…end it now…end the fighting and mayhem in which you have caused. Or you shall end the way your traitorous father has ended…"

Dante laughed as everyone seemed to be in freeze-frame. "Such a pretty little speech there emo-boy…and yet so useless…now then…sorry kiddo…I gotta run…" Dante jumped out of the window, not before firing a few bullets just to show off, to which accidentally wounded Vincent.

"Daddy will know about this…" Ilixelm sneered and disappeared into a dark portal with Fiaxos and Larxene leaving a weeping Queen to tend to her loyal knight.

"M…M…Miss Ishtar…I have failed…" Vincent choked out. The Queen pulled herself together and smiled, stroking the black strands. "Not yet…Hell does not need you yet, old friend…" She pulled the bullet out and used an ancient Vampyric healing spell. "Dante is afraid to love…I saw desire in those eyes tonight…"

"He's also a stubborn git…" Jo added, stepping out of the shadows "He won't admit it….not without a fight…"

Millie laughed. "Virgil was the same…It took him ages to finally admit his feelings to Loz."

Jo smirked and helped Vincent up on his feet. "Dante would kill me if he knew I was helping 'The Enemy.'…" She smirked.

Millie nodded. "Right, Time for a plan…Marik…get Vincent out of here, Jo…keep Dante away from here…Bakura, Freddie…I want you two to guard the area…"

They did so, each taking their own positions. Marik took Vincent to hell, Jo went to distract Dante whilst Freddie took the back of the building and Bakura took the front.

Meanwhile somewhere nearby a blonde haired female Demon smirked.

_"Yes…Dante…You will mine and only mine…Those fools think that you belong to Vincent…but you are mine…ONLY MINE!" Trish cackled. "Vincent has betrayed me…our gang vow…therefore despite the Queen of Hell's effort…he WILL die"_

Trish smirked and sent the letter to Dante.

_Dearest Dante, _

_Know my words…you know it makes sense to stop…but of course…you will never listen to me…Can't you see that I love you? Please meet me At The Final Resting Place at midnight, tonight. _

_Forgive me, _

_With Love, _

_Vincent _

Jo read the letter over and over, something didn't smell right and she had a feeling it was the dark red rose that placed with the letter.

"Dante…you shouldn't go…" She warned.

"Why not?" He asked.

"There's something not right…" She replied.

However Dante was gone.

Vincent began to pace. "You should rest old friend" The Queen smiled. He just shook his head.

"I can't…He's says to meet him in an hour…" Millie tilted her head.

"Pardon?" She asked, Vincent walked over and gave her the letter.

_Vincent, You are right…meet me soon…At The Final Resting Place at midnight tonight, We'll talk then. _

_Love, _

_Dante_

The Queen frowned. "I'm coming with you…I'm not trusting this…not at all…" Although The Final Resting Place was mutual ground, it was also holy. A place in which The Queen would never dare enter. Dante could enter as he was a Half Demon.

_"I will kill Vincent on Holy Ground…True I may not be able to enter myself…however…Nor will The Queen…Dante will be mine." Trish smirked. _

Three…Two…One…MIDNIGHT. The wind rustled the leaves.

"Dante…"

"Vincent…"

The two looked at each other,

"You say you love me Dante…how is that possible? You almost killed me earlier tonight…"

Dante laughed. "I love you!? Yeah Okay Emo-boy…If I want to marry a wrist full of cuts…"

"You said so in your letter…" Vincent eyes widened knowingly. "IT'S A TRAP!"

Trish laughed and sent the lightning in the sky. "Goodbye Dante….your powers cannot work here!"

Vincent jumped in front of him as Jo kicked the Blond onto the ground. "Don't take what's not yours you bitch"

"Heh…I could take the bimbo any day" Dante smirked and pulled Vincent over.

"Vincent?" He asked. No answer. Jo had tied a gag around Trish's mouth and threw her to The Queen of Hell who happily, kept her in place.

"Vincent…Wake up…" Dante begged.

"Jo…I…he's…" Dante for once couldn't bring himself to fight.

Jo looked up at him and held him gently as he cradled the lifeless body.

"Jo…What am I going to do? I never told him I loved him…" He explained.

Jo looked up into his eyes and watched his tears as a few fell from her. "It'll be okay…because…you have me…" She promised.

"I love you too…" Dante looked into those dark eyes and kissed her.

The Queen of Hell stepped up onto the holy ground and ignored the burning pain. She looked up into the clouds.

"HAVE MERCY ON VINCENT'S SOUL, TAKE HEAD AND KNOW THIS…YOU WILL NEVER TAKE HIS SOUL…HIS RIGHT IS IN HELL!" She screamed as Heaven tried to take his soul.

"BY THE POWERS OF HELL I GIVE VINCENT HIS LIFE…TO LIVE WITH DANTE, IN LIFE AND IN DEATH…YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THE SOULS IN WHICH ARE RIGHTFULLY GUARDED IN HELL" Heaven couldn't take his soul. Not ever.

So you see…From that day on…no more innocent were harmed. The Nightmares had stopped (as Freddie had his work cut out in scaring the living day lights out one named Sofia…) Marik and Bakura fucked like bunnies in Hell. And Jo? Well…she was being Jo…she still hit Dante around the head, it was like she had never even said those three little words

Ilixelm visited more often and as for The Queen of Hell. Well I kept Hell in order. Vincent's soul came back which of course I gave to Vincent's body to which he has never been more grateful. Trish on the other hand was eaten, by me. Blood is a treat and hers wasn't bad.

Dante lived with Vincent as he got pregnant…well I made that up…but…come on…they would have some cute babies…don't you think?

And I still rule hell while most of the surface people are happy and peaceful…

…Bet you never thought That I 'The Queen of Hell' Had compassion did you?

…Well now you know…The story…of how we came to peace…


End file.
